I'll Be Waiting
by Hey DayDreamer
Summary: Phineas will always be there for her.


Phineas walked into Isabella's house He saw lots of bags lying around. He looked left and right, but no sign of Isabella.

"Isabella? Where are you?" Phineas called out.

"I'm over here!" Isabella said, her hand popping out behind a pile of bags.

Phineas went to Isabella's room. There he saw Isabella's clothes lying around, her stuffed toys piled up on the bed, and her Fireside Girls uniform hanging on the side of a chair.

"You're room's a mess. Do you need any help packing your things up?" Phineas asked.

"Um...I might need an extra pair of arms." Isabella said.

"What things do you need to pack?" Phineas asked her.

"Everything. Oh, can you hand me my Fireside Girls uniform?" Isabella said, pointing to the chair.

Phineas handed her the uniform and she carefully folded it and placed it in her bag.

Isabella grabbed her clothes and stuffed them in her bag. Then, she looked for another bag to place her stuffed toys in.

"Hey, Phineas, could you get all my toys and give them to me?" Isabella asked. Phineas did as he was told. He carried the pile of stuffed toys and Isabella placed each one in the bag. She zipped the bag and stood up. "Well, I guess that's everything. Thanks Phineas." Isabella said, relieved.

"No Problem." Phineas said, smiling.

"Well, I have to load my bags to the car. We'll be leaving soon. I'll see you at the airport later." Isabella said, picking up her bags and heading to her car. Phineas waved goodbye and headed to his house across the street.

When he arrived at his house, he went to the living room and sat on the chair.

"Hello Phineas, where have you been?" Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher asked.

"I just went to Isabella's house to help her pack up." Phineas answered.

"Did Ferb go with you?" Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher asked, taking a seat next to him.

"Nah, he didn't really want to go." Phineas said.

"Oh ok. Well, we have to go to the airport to say goodbye to Isabella's family later." his mom stood up and went upstairs.

Later, Ferb went downstairs and sat beside Phineas.

"Hey. How'd it go?" Ferb asked.

"I just helped her pack, is all." Phineas said.

"You know, Isabella really loves you." Ferb told him.

"Really? I never knew." Phineas said.

"She always did. I guess you were just oblivious to that fact." Ferb said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Phineas said, looking out the window.

"And I bet you loved her all this time, right?" Ferb asked him.

"Yeah...I guess so." Phineas shrugged.

"So you better tell her how you feel. She's been waiting all this time to hear you say that to her." Ferb said.

"Should I? Maybe I should! But not now, I'll tell her in the airport." Phineas said cheerfully.

"Good luck then." Ferb stood up and went upstairs.

Phineas went outside to their backyard. He sat under the huge tree there.

Thoughts were racing through his mind right now. Like, what if Isabella doesn't really love him back? How will Isabella react? Will she forget him? What if things will never be the same again? He'll just have to wait and see.

As their car pulled up in the parking, Isabella's mom opened the trunk and told Isabella to help her carry the luggage. When they entered, they looked for seats to sit in while waiting for their flight.

Isabella was really sad. She had to move, far, far away. Away from _Phineas_. She'll leave him behind.

Tears rolled down her cheeks. She wiped them off with her sleeve. She just looked at the door for no apparent reason. Then, she saw a figure walk through the door. The figure had red hair and wore an orange striped t-shirt. Next to the figure was green hair. As the figure came into view, she realized who it was. Phineas! Along with his family, of course. They had come to say their goodbyes. As they approached them, Phineas had a big smile on his face. She wondered why. _Why would he be happy at a time like this?_

"Hi, Isabella." Phineas said, waving.

"Oh, hello Phineas." Isabella said.

"Hi, Ferb." she said. Ferb waved at her.

"Well, you're gonna leave soon. I'm really gonna miss you." Phineas said.

"I'm really, really gonna miss you too." Isabella said, smiling a bit.

She hugged Ferb. Then she hugged Phineas.

"Don't forget us." Phineas whispered to her.

"I won't. I promise." Isabella said.

"Isa! We have to go!" Isabella's mom called out.

"I have to go, I'll just send you an email. Bye!" Isabella waved her hand.

"Bye, Isabella! I'll be waiting for you! Don't forget us! Bye!" Phineas called out, waving his hand.

_I'll wait for you, Isabella. No matter how long it takes. I'll still be right here waiting for you._


End file.
